Many forms of woodworking machines are in use in the forest industry. Some are designed to convert solid wood into a plurality of wood chips for the production of chemical or mechanical pulp. Others are directed to the transformation of wood into chips, veneer, and/or shavings for the production of waferboard, oriented strand board, plywood, lumber, or other such wood products.
Common to such machines is the presence of wood-working knives. The knives can be mounted in various arrangements within the machine to act as required upon the wood being processed. Typically, this involves the mounting of one or more knives on a body of conical, cylindrical, or disc form that is rotated under mechanical or electrical power to cause the knives to act upon the wood in an appropriate fashion. These machines further comprise the means necessary to orient and manipulate the wood against the action of the rotating knives.
With some machines, more than one rotating body may be required to transform the wood in the manner desired. Additionally, with some machine designs, the knives may be maintained in a stationary body while the wood is rotated or otherwise maneuvered against the knives so as to achieve the desired cutting action. What is common with the different arrangements is that the knives are secured to some form of foundation body, or base member, which may be either rotating or stationary, and the knives are brought into relative contact with the wood according to the orientation required to achieve the desired end result.
Common to the aforementioned is that the action of the knives against the wood subjects the knives to considerable cutting forces. The machines must therefore be designed so as to secure the woodworking knives to the base member in a manner to withstand these cutting loads. Since the repeated action of the knives against the wood also results in wear, the machines must also be designed so as to allow for the periodic replacement of the knives. Further, since wood can contain foreign material, such as rock or steel which can be present within the wood itself or embedded or frozen to its exterior, the machine must also be designed so as to allow repairs to be effected in the event of damage to the knives, or other associated machine components.
The most typical means utilized to accomplish the above is to mount the knives in a knife clamping apparatus affixed to the base member. This knife clamping apparatus, often referred to as a knife clamping ‘assembly’, serves as an intermediate device for securing the knives within the machine. It is generally sized and shaped so as to secure the knives against the cutting forces, allow for their efficient replacement as required, and is typically constructed so as to be mounted to the base member in a fashion that allows for its replacement in the event of damage.
The demands on the clamping assembly are not trivial. Foremost, the clamping assembly must be constructed so that the knives can be retained in their position under the action of the cutting forces. Such cutting forces are typically high in magnitude, extremely episodic, and are usually varied in direction. The clamping assembly must resist deformation, avoid fatigue, and resist breakage when subjected to the stresses associated with these loads. Additionally, the knife clamping assembly must be constructed so as to be of sufficient rigidity so as to minimize deflections such that the knives are not excessively displaced from their proper position within the machine during operation. This latter requirement is important in most woodworking applications where the knife edge must have an accurate location with respect to the wood being processed or other machine components.
The clamping assembly must also be designed so as to allow for the rapid, reliable, and accurate replacement of the knives. Specifically, the apparatus must allow for the knives to be easily removed, the clamping assembly cleaned of any wood debris (flakes, chips, sap, etc.), and replacement knives installed in a repeatable and precise fashion. To achieve this end, the individual components that comprise the clamping assembly should be of a design that permits for a high degree of precision in manufacturing.
Reliability is also of prime importance. In particular, the means employed to clamp and unclamp the knives must be such that a predictable and acceptable mechanical joint is obtained under all circumstances. These means typically comprise some form of actuator of a mechanical or hydraulic nature that can allow the assembly to be opened and closed in a controlled and predictable fashion in order that the knives are properly secured at all times. This actuator, with which the workers must interact to accomplish the changes, should be readily accessible and easy to use.
Since woodworking machines of the type herein described typically operate in a production environment, the design of the clamping assembly must also be such that it is tolerant of the variations that occur under such conditions. This can involve cumbersome working situations where workers need to reach around components of the machine to effectuate a knife change, or limitations in time available between production periods to attend to all aspects of the work in a detailed and thorough fashion. The knife assembly must furthermore exhibit a high degree of fault tolerance so as minor amounts of damage cannot jeopardize the function of the clamping assembly. Such minor damage can easily go unnoticed in a production environment.
To achieve proper integration with the remainder of the machine, the knife clamping assembly must furthermore be of a structure that is compatible with the base member. Such bodies, with their varied forms, impose various geometrical and functional constraints. Foremost it must be sized and shaped to provide for reliable and stable mounting within the base member. Additionally, it must be affixed in a manner that permits for the replacement of components in the event of damage.
The requirements of many modern day machines impose additional demands on the knife clamping assembly. Many such machines are by necessity of function compact in nature. The need to operate at evermore increasing production speeds for cost competitiveness has resulted in machine designs with increasingly higher knife counts, and accordingly, limited amounts of space available for the knives and knife clamping assembly on the base member. Accordingly, knife clamping assemblies, as well as the knives they clamp, must be evermore compact to achieve these goals.
Traditionally, knife clamping assemblies used in woodworking machines have been relatively simple devices occupying significant space on the base members in which they mount. The knives used in these assemblies were commonly large planar elements of simple form that were shaped to allow for the repeated sharpening of the cutting edge. These knives, which due to their size were typically capable of sustaining a significant portion of the cutting loads, were generally secured in the clamping assembly in a ‘sandwich’ style arrangement using an actuator of some form. The actuator would cause the clamping components of the assembly to be drawn together or otherwise displaced so as to secure the knives therebetween.
Typical with such ‘sandwich’ style clamping assemblies is that the line of action of the force developed by the actuator intersects with the knife element, often towards its middle section. This often necessitates that the knife be formed to allow for the actuator, commonly a threaded fastener, to pass there through. The advantage of such an arrangement is that the majority, or in many cases all of the clamping force generated by the actuator serves to secure the knife between the clamping components. However as a result of the rather large size of the knife elements themselves, the clamping assemblies are typically bulky devices consuming significant space on the base member.
The advent of so called ‘disposable’ knives, often of a ‘reversible’ (or multiple edged) type, has placed increased demands on the clamping assembly. These knives, typically manufactured from higher quality materials, must be small and lightweight for cost effectiveness. Their compact nature precludes them from being primary load bearing elements and renders them significantly more difficult to secure within the clamping assembly.
Blades of the reversible type also pose additional constraints on the clamping assembly in that the clamping components cannot contact the knife is areas adjacent the unexposed cutting edge(s) since these edges can often be damaged from prior use. Already limited due to their smaller size, this further diminishes the support and contact areas that can be employed to maintain the knives in a stable position during operation. Securing such compact knife elements requires that the knives be rigidly clamped with proportionally higher clamping forces than traditional assemblies using larger, regrindable, knife elements.
The most common means to secure knives of a size or a shape that cannot be fastened in a ‘sandwich’ style configuration is to employ a clamping assembly that functions according to the principle of a third order lever. With this arrangement, the force developed by the actuator is applied to a clamping component which pivots about a fulcrum formed in the assembly. The line of action of the force developed by the actuator is positioned between the fulcrum and the knife. The clamping pressure achieved on the knife is a function of the distances between the fulcrum position, actuator location, and knife contact point according to the principles of a third order lever.
Clamping assemblies that function according to this principle have many advantages. Foremost such an arrangement permits for the line of action of the force generated by the actuator to lie adjacent the knife such that the knife need not be formed to allow the actuator to pass through the knife body itself. This is typically a requirement for securing compact knives, either of disposable, reversible, or regrindable type where the form and size of the knife precludes other clamping means. When properly sized and constructed, clamping assemblies based on this principle can also generate high clamping forces for securing the knives under the action of the cutting forces. Limited only by the space available within the base member, the clamping assembly can typically be sized and shaped to provide for adequate rigidity and sufficient space to accommodate actuators that can develop satisfactory clamping forces so as to be able to secure the knives during operation. Further, simple and reliable third order clamping assemblies can be constructed using only two clamping components and a simple mechanical actuator for securing the knife therebetween.
With such clamping assemblies, the most common configuration is for the actuator to act upon the clamping component positioned towards the outer periphery of the base member. This ‘outer’ clamping component is generally more accessible and can be more readily opened and closed by workers to effectuate the replacement of the knives. With this arrangement, the remainder of the assembly is affixed to the base member, usually in some form of cavity or ‘pocket’ sized and shaped for this purpose. The actuator draws the outer clamping component against the knife to secure it within the clamping assembly, which remains stationary with respect to the base member. As this outer clamping component often coincides with the topside of the assembly, this arrangement is commonly referred to as ‘topside’ clamping.
With the majority of clamping assemblies, the actuator is typically in the form of a threaded fastener such as a screw, a bolt, or a stud and nut combination. Mechanical fasteners of such type are simple, inexpensive, reliable, and can provide significant clamping force in a compact form. In order that the driving features of the fastener be readily accessible, it is most common that these be located on the same face or side of the base member as the outer clamping component. This avoids the need for workers to move to other areas in the machine to access the fasteners when changing knives.
The most common arrangement when using mechanical fasteners for the actuator is to have the fastener pass through the outer clamping member and into other assembly components below, or directly into the base member. When tightened, the fastener is gradually drawn against the outer clamping component to develop the contact force necessary to secure the knives in place. To effectuate a knife change, workers tighten or loosen the fastener as required to either release or secure the knives in the assembly.
As a result of their simplicity and ease of use, third order knife assemblies utilizing a topside clamping configuration and mechanical fasteners are in widespread use in the type of woodworking machines herein described. They are cost effective, versatile, and have proven reliable in service.
However they are not without problems. According to the principles of a third order lever, the clamping pressure achieved on the knife is a function of the force developed by the actuator and the distances between the fulcrum position, actuator location, and contact point between the outer clamping component and the knife. For a given configuration, the clamping pressure developed on the knife is directly proportional to the clamping force developed by the actuator. Should the force developed by the actuator be half of that intended by the designer, the clamping pressure developed on the knife shall similarly be at half the desired value.
Such is often the situation when mechanical fasteners are employed as the actuator. While simple and mechanically reliable, the force developed by the fastener is often difficult to predict and control with accuracy. Such factors as the variation in the fastener's tightening force (torque) and unpredictable nature of friction between contact surfaces result in a wide range of force developed by the fastener.
Further, because of the need for knife assemblies to be of a compact form to integrate properly with the foundation bodies, it is not always possible to achieve a third order configuration that is favourable for the development of high clamping pressures. To do this requires that the fulcrum be positioned far away from the actuator and the knife. With many base members, space constraints limit the placement of the fulcrum. This means that the size of the clamping force, and thereby the ability to carry external cutting loads, is dictated by the capabilities of the actuator, which is often variable and difficult to control as noted above.
In general, the requirement for compactness and high knife clamping pressures conspire to limit the strength that can be obtained with a third order assembly. While the fastener must be of sufficient size to provide the necessary force for securing the knife under the action of the cutting forces, it cannot be of a size or a form that would consume excessive amounts of space within the assembly. This could result in clamping components that are inadequately sized and shaped for acceptable strength to be achieved. While an oversized fastener may ensure that an adequate preload force is developed under all circumstances, it can result in unacceptable stresses within the individual components that comprise the clamping assembly.
To maximize component strength, most third order clamping assemblies securing knives of a compact nature employ smaller high strength fasteners. These fasteners consume less space in the assembly and allow for proportionally stronger clamping components. However achieving adequate function is dependent on the fasteners being tightened to comparatively high values relative to the fastener size. Further, these smaller fasteners lack rigidity which results in a clamping assembly of lower stiffness such that the displacement of the knife edge under the action of the cutting forces can be problematic.
Given that the reliability of most topside clamped third order assemblies is dependent on adequate preload being developed in the fastener, and in particular those using smaller high strength fasteners, it is typically necessary to ensure that factors that influence the clamping force developed by the bolt are controlled in the field. This often mandates that the fasteners be tightened to precise values using specialized equipment, and that the lubrication, cleanliness, and general condition of the fasteners be scrutinized. In the absence of such measures, inadequate bolt preload can compromise the function of the clamping assembly. This can lead to the knives being improperly secured in service.
Alternatives to topside clamped third order clamping assemblies exist. Such designs are often directed at eliminating the aforementioned dependence on adequate preload being developed by the actuator, or to circumvent space limitations on the base member such that high strength arrangements can be achieved.
For example, it is sometimes advantageous to construct assemblies that have the inner clamping component as the member being actuated. With this arrangement, the assembly is affixed and held stationary within a cavity or pocket formed for this purpose on the ‘underside’ of the base member. The actuator draws the inner clamping component against the knife to secure it in place within the clamping assembly. As with topside clamping arrangements, such underside clamping assemblies also frequently work according to the principles of a third order lever.
One of the main advantages of underside clamping arrangements is that they can often make a more effective use of space within the machine. The clamping assemblies can often be made comparatively larger than their topside mounted counterparts while still maintaining good integration with the base member. This permits for stronger and more rigid components to be constructed, and in the case of third order assemblies, a more favourable configuration for the development of high clamping pressures. Since the cutting forces for most of the woodworking machines herein described are generally directed against the knife from the underside, such underside arrangements are also favourable for reasons of strength and stiffness.
Of late, ‘pivot’ clamping arrangements that function according to the principles of a first order lever have materialized. With such configurations, the force developed by the actuator is applied to a clamping component which pivots about a fulcrum formed in the assembly. As per the principles of a first order lever, the line of action of the force developed by the actuator is located askew of both the fulcrum and the knife thereby allowing knives of a compact nature to be secured. However, unlike third order levers, the fulcrum's location is between the actuator and the contact point on the knife. When in use, the actuator pivots the clamping component about the fulcrum to secure the knife in place.
Such pivot clamping arrangements allow for favourable first order configurations to be achieved such that a high percentage of the actuator's force can be applied to the knife. This permits the actuator, typically a threaded fastener, to be made smaller or fewer in number while achieving the high preload force desired. This further allows the individual clamping components that comprise the assembly to be made rigid yielding an assembly of high overall stiffness. Since the line of action of the force developed by the actuator is also askew of the knife, such arrangements are generally well suited for securing knives of a compact nature. An example of such a first order pivot clamping assembly can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,655 to CAE Machinery Ltd.
While the aforementioned alternatives offer advantages in the form of stronger more rigid clamping assemblies that are less susceptible to inadequate preload being developed by the actuator, they suffer from some notable disadvantages as well. In general, such assemblies do not exhibit the same high ease of use as simple third order clamping assemblies constructed from two clamping components. As a result of reduced accessibility or added complexity, it can be more difficult for workers to make a knife change, in particular to clean the assembly of any wood debris. Such material, if left in place, could compromise the function and reliability of the assembly.
Pivot style arrangements and underside clamping configurations are also generally of a form that preclude their use in many types of woodworking machines. Generally as a result of their size and shape, they do not integrate well with all forms of base members and cannot be easily retrofitted to existing machines. This precludes their use in many applications for which their advantages would in general be beneficial.
Further, the drive for cost competitiveness has also pushed manufacturers to adopt more standardized knife assembly designs that can be applied to a broad spectrum of woodworking machines. Standardized knife clamping assembly designs are advantageous for the producer and consumer alike. The producer benefits from greater economies of scale that allow for production efficiencies. The consumer benefits from reduced component costs and fewer knife assembly components being required in inventory to support more than one type of woodworking machine in the production facility.